Dragonball:Vertigo
by FoolsGil
Summary: Chapter 1-Seems Goku can't leave for two days without the apocalypse stopping by. Updates (not every) Sunday.
1. Head Cha La

Chapter 0: Head-Cha-La

"I...cannot marry you." A defining silence rang out through out the spectators, the World Martial Arts Tournament announcer, judges, spokesmen, and every single one of the contestants. Even Piccolo-er-"Ma Junior" broke his meditation to see what has ceased the endless prattle.

"Not that I do not think you would be a great person to marry, Chi Chi." Goku continued. He internally gulped-Chi Chi's intense gaze was a healthy mixture of pain and betrayal, with a large portion of hate. "But...I didn't realize this as a kid, but there are a lot of bad people out there. Some as bad as even King Piccolo…for all we know, there could be others even worse than him." he rested one of his hands on the back of his head, a nervous tic that came natural to him. "I want to protect my friends and people I care about from guys like that so I have to get stronger, and marriage might…" he winced as Chi Chi's face started to turn red with anger "...Get in the way...of that."

Once he finished, Goku did the only thing he thought of to cool the situation down: he held his hand out to her for a handshake, an amicable way to end bitter feelings at the cost of awkwardness. He left himself completely unguarded, Chi Chi noticed. She could seriously wound him with a punch to the gut. Even if an internal organ wouldn't rupture, he would still be in too much pain to continue in the Tenkaichi...

"It's okay Goku, a girl like her is probably too high maintenance any ways." Krillin said, slapping his friend's shoulder as he slumped next to him behind the tournament ring. "I was so sure she was going to hit you!" Goku smiled weakly and said nothing, his mind processing the two words Chi Chi muttered before she walked away, leaving him at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"You promised..."

When someone like Goku is the glue holding everyone and everything together, their actions and motives may unconsciously change the satellites around them. Perhaps if by agreeing to marry this woman he only met once before, effectively settling down, friends and family would as well settle down in a sense. But in a proclamation that evil is afoot and that he must be vigilant, what would his friends and family do? For Goku, not much has changed; After barely winning the 23rd Budokai, Son Goku continued his training. He went back Kami's lookout, where he will finally receive God's training. But the others?

Goku's prophetic words, coupled with his humiliating defeat, kept the young Piccolo enraged for a long while. Without a moment's sleep, he trained. Mountains, pyramids, and the occasional abandoned castle were all annihilated. A week later, finally exhausted, and no longer feeling sore about the past, Piccolo calmed his mind, placed his body into the sitting lotus position, and began to meditate.

What was to be the return of darkness, even under the rules of that flimsy tournament, turned into a humiliation. Son Goku know who he is now, what he is capable of, and worst of all, has literally declared war on evil. Then the way his friends had proven their abilities at The World Martial Arts Tournament opened Piccolo's eyes to them as well. They all needed to be neutralized, but the obvious way would be nothing less than suicide. One strike against his friends and Goku would be ready for another go...And he would not closely fall as easy as their first encounter; (and the first encounter was very, very difficult to cause) he would be ready for him now. If Piccolo attacks Goku instead of his friends or kills Goku in self defense, Piccolo would be beaten, worn down, and at his most vulnerable; he would have nowhere near enough energy to perform the Mafuba Counter if one of his weak friends jumped him after Goku is defeated, and then of course the Dragonballs would be gathered as if nothing had happened. So, how? How would the son of the Great Demon King gain dominion? For a day and a half, he meditated upon this, before opening his eyes, an epiphany dawning on him; it started with a low moan, a horrible groan even. A lump formed in Piccolo Jr's belly and it rose at a slow pace, the lump gradually making its way up to his throat, and out of his mouth. An egg.

"Father had the right idea." Piccolo said smiling, staring at the egg warmly as one would look at a dying rattlesnake they had struck. "But I will proceed on a larger scale, and when my spawn are numerous enough to block out the sun, no one will be safe, not even Son Goku." he let out a menacing cackle as the egg began to crack.

Out of everyone, Goku's words affected Krillin the most. Ever since he was killed, brought back to life, and told multiple times how livid Goku became along with how he sacrificed everything to avenge him, Krillin felt he finally understood what true friendship was, and it humbled him to have a friend like Goku; And now Goku's doing it again; sacrificing what may have been a happy life with a beautiful wife and potential children, just to protect his friends from threats like Piccolo. It did not take Krillin long after to declare the same: He too, will sacrifice everything possible to protect his best friend in the whole world. Wishing guidance, Krillin brought his thoughts to Master Roshi, who was more than happy to help. He Mentioned that he did not earn the right to be known as 'Master' until he envisioned, learned, and mastered the Kamehameha Wave, a game changer against his foes when he was still young. Master Roshi explained Krillin too, must take time and bring forth new abilities and techniques if he is ever to get stronger.

For Chaozu, not much has really changed. Whether or not Goku proclaimed that a vigil is needed, he would continue as he did, which was defer to Tenshinhan, and train. But for Tenshinhan, after a week's rest from the tournament, Tenshinhan traveled to Korin's to gain permission to formally meet and train with Kami like Goku had done; yet he was refused. When Tenshinhan attempted to head to the lookout anyways, he was immediately struck by an unknown force and sent hurtling back to Earth. Dejected, he felt simmering feelings he long thought he put away, feelings of envy, and resentment of Son Goku. His own humiliation in the Budokai against Goku did not help either. These feelings started to manifest inside Tenshinhan, until he slowly started to lash outward upon the world, just as he did long ago. Chaozu said nothing to this development. All Chaozu did, was defer.

The wedding of Yamcha and Bulma was quite a surprise, especially to Yamcha himself though he was the one who proposed. Indeed, Son Goku's words also affected Yamcha, though in an unlikely way-the thought of a constant vigil against evil, frightened him. And as Yamcha stared at his bedroom ceiling every night for a month after his defeat to Kami, thinking of Piccolo Jr, and King Piccolo, and some abomination even worst than them, he wept a bit. Yamcha knew he could do nothing against those freaks, every major fight he has been in shown him that. Son Goku is the only one who could keep anyone safe, and if he were to ever fall, Yamcha would want his last moments to be with the first woman he loved.

So over the course of a month, Yamcha cut ties with all his secret paramours, went to Krillin to teach him the Spirit Ball (as he no longer had a need for it), and being against the idea of loafing around jobless at Capsule Corp, joined the King's Army as a martial artist instructor. Finally another 13 weeks later, he went back to the Capsule Corps heiress and asked for her hand. With that, the dreaded wolf of the desert retired.

And finally, Chi Chi. Oh how the princess hated Son Goku, and hated most of all being rejected. For the next three years she endlessly trained, intending to meet Goku at the next Budokai, and utterly crush him. However, due to the murders associated with the 22nd and Ma Junior destroying the ring in the 23rd, the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament was placed on an indefinite hiatus. And so Chi Chi traveled the world, hoping to find Goku and defeat him. As of now, she's still searching.

Now with all the pieces on Earth set, a spaceship of circular design is heading towards Earth...

Chapter One: Raditz dies at the End. Coming Soon.


	2. Dragon Soul

Chapter 1 – Dragon Soul

Kami's Lookout-April 28th, Age 761, 2:00 PM

Mr. Popo, Kami, and Son Goku stood within the the ever expansive prison known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Nothing but but an endless white void in all directions: a hell on Earth if there ever was one. The door of the chamber was wide open, to prevent the chamber from enforcing its magic.

"It's just as bad as it was when I was a kid." laughed Goku, grinning. "I can't believe I only lasted a month!"

"I once again apologize for that." Mr Popo said politely, giving a slight bow. "You had improved in such little time I thought..."

"No worries." Goku said, still smiling. "It only meant I needed more time to improve, and I know that now is that time."

"I fail to see a point in doing this." Kami said gruffly. "This is the dire straits option-when absolutely everything has gone wrong, and there is no choice. You are stronger than Piccolo, there is no need for this."

"The gap between Piccolo and I is too close." Goku said, walking off the steps of the Spirit and Time loft, and onto the white void. With the door wide open, walking onto the ground had no discernible difference from walking in the normal world, except the atmosphere being slightly more chill. "He has been a close second behind me all these five years, I can sense it."

Mr. Popo nodded slowly, listening to Son Goku's wise words. It's obvious he spent many a night thinking about this. Kami realized this as well, but still did not agree with what Goku wished to do. Goku turned around to face his mentors."He also has an army, right?" Kami nodded. "Well, if I'm too busy fighting Piccolo, what would the other guys do?"

"Whatever an army would be expected to do, from attacking the various city states on Earth, to gathering the dragonballs." Mr. Popo stated promptly

"Exactly. If I'm going to protect everyone, I need to be stronger." For emphasis Goku held out his hand in a fist. "So strong that no matter what, Piccolo could never catch up, and even if he makes a thousand more bad guys, I'll be so fast it would seem like there are a million of me at once!"

"You may not survive!" Kami said sternly. "You barely held out a month, now you want to do almost two years?"

"But Master..." Goku said. "Piccolo is biding his time. Surely you see that!"

"Biding for what?" Kami queried. "For a bigger army? He has had the numbers advantage for years. If he was going to attack, why wait now? Why not do so a year ago? Or two years ago?

"Because he wants more." Goku said, closing his hands in his shoulders. "The numbers he has now, he wants ten, no twenty times that amount. It's the only reason all he's done is train and make solders I know it, and if I don't do this now, a time will come when we are in dire straits because we waited instead of acting now!" It was Game-Set-Match, though Kami would not admit it. What made it worst of course, was that Goku was right.

"Fine." Kami said, scratching his chin. "Because you have already trained in here once before, you are only allowed access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber this last time. You will spend one year and eleven months training here. For us, your training will last three hours shy of two days." Kami walked down the steps of the loft as well, looking Goku in the eye, and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. "You stay any longer, the door disappears behind you, and you're stuck."

"I understand Kami." Goku said. "Thank you. I appreciate this." Kami smiled warmly, and slowly walked out of the Room of Spirit and Time. Mr. Popo bowed once, and curtly left as well. With a small creak, the door closed. Immediately, an indescribable pressure started to push down on Goku. A heavy feeling, that not only felt immediately taxing to Goku's physical body, but placed a strain on his mind as well. He was hunched over as if he took a blow to the stomach. "There it is..." Goku found himself on one knee, body shaking violently. "Hah...Hah...I won't..." Suddenly Goku's chi started to rise, , expanding violently and explosively before he was finally able to get back on his feet. "Give In..."

* * *

><p>April 30th, 761, 9:30 AM -90 Minutes before Goku leaves the Time Chamber<p>

He had been on the planet for five minutes and he already killed a man, a portly farmer with a firearm that shot metal rounds of all things. "What a backwards planet." The invader muttered, eyeing the corpse. This alien invader, Raditz as he is known in small circles, is a tall human-looking monster with hair down to his ankles and is adorned with a peculiar brown and black armor. On the left side of his face is a device called a 'Scouter' and wrapped around his waist is a tail, of all things.

"There should be no one left alive." Raditz said, face slowly forming a grimace. "Kakarot you had one job!" He looked away from Farmer Brown and took in the whole view of blue skies along with green grass, and even saw an emu. This frankly disgusted him, though the sight of a large flightless bird caused his belly to grumble. "I need to find Kakarot now." Bringing a finger to his scouter, he pressed a button. What he viewed next brought a deeper frown to a face.**  
><strong>

"This is impossible."

Only a mere one thousand miles south of where Raditz is, there is large kingdom; a kingdom with only one king and fifteen subjects. The first fourteen were the horde-green, monstrous, and large creatures. In the loosest sense they were Piccolo's children, but in truth they were nothing but foot solders: really strong and purely brain dead. The fifteenth, is the true heir. Piccolo III, or Piccolo Trumpet, or just Trumpet, is truly the spitting image of his old man in height and design; and as time passed, Piccolo Jr had taken on the appearance of his own father. Skin just as dark green, teeth and nails just as sharp, and he might actually be taller now than Senior ever was. Piccolo and Trumpet were meditating above the castle when they sensed him. Trumpet immediately open his eyes, and looked to Piccolo, fear etched on his face.

"Father, do you sense that?"

"Yes." Piccolo said keeping eyes still closed, peace radiating from his aura.

"What does this mean? Should we do anything?"

"Do not be afraid." Piccolo said gruffly. "He's not stupid. Continue your meditations."

"There should be no powers that high!" Raditz muttered. "One of them at a power level of 500. Another at 350. And the rest are between 100 and 200. Did Kakarot...run foul of whoever is out there?" There are too many of them frankly, and their power levels are too high- Raditz wouldn't come out unscathed if he dropped by for a little 'shoot first, ask questions later' moment.

Raditz tapped the button on his scouter again once, then multiple times over. "Brother, did we send you to an early grave?" After pressing the button one last time, Raditz finally got something worth looking into. "Four thousand miles west of me, 80 double digit power levels, and one power level at 125. Hopefully whoever there has some answers." A small smirk formed on Raditz's face. "And if they answer me or not, I might as well send them to hell. The job has yet to be done."

* * *

><p>Central City, 10:00 AM<p>

"When I signed up for this job, I thought I said no paperwork." Yamcha muttered as he checked box after box on his notebook. "78...79...80. Oh, how I hate my job." Of course that isn't true: As much as he would mutter to himself outside of actual training, Yamcha loved his job. He has a decently sized office in the right wing of the King's Castle, paid two thousand zeni a week ignoring overtime pay, and most of all, has pride in himself. The Yamcha of five years ago, an unkempt warrior with a knack of looking brave yet anything but, is gone. He has been replaced with a young, clean cut ,short trimmed instructor, adorned in an orange track suit with a beautiful wife and daughter he sees every weekend in West City. No more banditry, no more extensive trainings, and no more fights to the death: Those days were all behind him now.

"Taking a break?" It was a voice Yamcha instantly recognized, one of authority. Yamcha placed the notepad down and stood up from his seat, standing upright at attention.

"King Furry, sir." Yamcha bowed at the waist suddenly but the King grabbed Yamcha by his shoulders and gently hoisted him back up.

"If anything, I should be bowing to you." The King said with a smile. He was a stout blue dog beastkin with a scruffy face and professional disposition, but he has the kindest eyes for all of his subjects. "What you have brought to my army, what you have taught them, your name will always be synonymous with greatness. Now walk with me."

Yamcha and the King left the office and started the slow descent out of the right wing of the castle, speaking of pleasantries and the like. As they went down the stairs and to the front lobby of the castle, the talk went to children.

"Oh yes, I remember when my first son was born. I had to be talked out of creating a national holiday." King Furry chuckled. "Have you and Bulma had your first child yet?"

"Socks turns three in May." Yamcha said, chuckling. "I'd rather have named her Matuan, but then Bulma wouldn't let me train her-she's a fighter she is. Can't wait to teach her the Wolf Fang Fist!" Momentarily forgetting who he was with, Yamcha started sizing up an imaginary foe, getting into his patented stance for a little shadow boxing, before remembering suddenly. "My King, I'm so sorry!" He stood upright again, but before he could bow, the King jabbed Yamcha's forehead with his index finger, stopping him in place.

"You have nothing to apologize about." The King chuckled as he patted Yamcha on his back. The two continued their walk to the training grounds where the King's Special Forces were sparring. Four score in all and under Yamcha's tutelage, they have all reached the highest of normal human limits. There were dissenters in the beginning of course, but whether it was personal training or a demonstration they all began to see the light in the end.

"What do you think of the progress of the Elite, Yamcha?" the King queried.

"I sure as heck wouldn't want to take on eighty of them at once sire." Yamcha said, quite proud of himself.

"Would the son of Piccolo feel the exact same way?" The King continued. "There have been distressing reports, my friend. The demon is amassing an army southeast of here. If worst comes to worst, would we be ready?" Yamcha drooped his head down, speaking slowly before answering.

"If worst came to worst...Son Goku would be our only hope, Sire." King Furry started to grit his teeth, but said nothing. After a good minute of silence, watching the solders, Yamcha felt it would be prudent to further the conversation in a new direction. "There are several members in your army that would be prime for more advanced training." Like a pup with a new bone, King Furry lit up and turned to Yamcha, surprised at the sound of this new development. "Lieutenant Eddard and Lieutenant Aegon are your most gifted men; they pick up everything far faster than anyone else. I have even taught them flight, and they picked it up quicker than I originally did."

"Wonderful! Wonderful! What would this advanced training consist of exactly?" The King asked, smiling again. Yamcha turned to him.

"Do you know of the legend of Korin?" Yamcha asked. He was going to continue, but then he sensed it. A strong evil, stronger than even King Piccolo. and it was coming here.

"Eddard!" Yamcha shouted, startling the King. Edward, a large behemoth of a man and his sparring partner stopped, surprised at Yamcha hollering at them. "Rho Sigma Kappa!"

"Wait, Yamcha, who is-" Was all the King managed to say before he was whisked off. There have been over a hundred contingencies created since King Piccolo's short reign, all beginning with saving the King. Once he was gone, Yamcha turned to the others.

"Rho Sigma Tau!" Yamcha shouted, informing the solders to start the complete evacuation of all personnel inside of the castle but then he felt the dark pressure upon him. The solders suddenly found themselves shaking-even they could feel him. "N-no." Yamcha whispered. He slowly turned...

"Hello there." Raditz said, smiling. "My my, aren't you the puniest warrior I ever did see." His eyes locked on to Yamcha, who did not even bother hiding his fear as his knees were quaking. As Raditz slowly lowered to Earth, 6 of the bravest solders rushed Raditz, pressed to do something, anything. Their limbs landed on the ground before Raditz did.

"So fast." Yamcha said. "I didn't see anything, at all!" Each of the elite stood in place, afraid, truly afraid. Aegon, a large salamander beastkin, usually known for his boisterous personality and aggressiveness, was unconsciously, slowly moving behind Yamcha for protection. "What do you want?" Yamcha shouted. He didn't mean to shout, but if he tried to speak normally, not a sound would pass his lips. Raditz knew this and knew it well, of course. Fear is a predictable yet delicious spice.

"My name is Raditz, I'm here for two reasons, friend." Raditz said, smiling. "The first, for my brother, Kakarot. Where is he?" As he spoke, his tail unfurled from his waist, silently hinting. Yamcha took the bait, and his skin almost blanched.

"H-He has a tail?"

"Indeedy."

Yamcha looked to the King's Elite. Some of them have since re-composed themselves and are now ready to die for their planet, if it came down to it. The rest of them are slowly moving towards the castle, hoping that they could make mad dash and save the personnel when the stained fan hits a sturdier, bigger fan. Yamcha gulped, and turned back to Raditz, hoping to stall for time.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Yamcha said. "But I'm sure that-what are you doing?" A bright hot pink ball was forming in Raditz's right hand, not in anger, or irritation. It was a casual gathering of ki-the most casual gathering of a lightish red death that was ever formed in the history of murder. "No! No, Stop!" Beads of sweat were now forming on Yamcha's brow...

OOO

"...This is bad..." Korin muttered, staring out from the top of his tower while scratching his white fur. "Goku leaves this dimension for a measly two days, and the apocalypse decides to stop by. Though that may be an exaggeration." But the chubby and fluffy white cat-beastkin still had a look of worry. "Hang in there Yamcha."

"Korin, I'm hungry!" Yajirobe bellowed behind him. Korin started to grit his teeth.

"Why are you telling me, huh? Korin said gruffly. "Go eat a bean."

"There aren't anymore." Those three words at first didn't register in Korin's mind. And then suddenly-

"What did you say?!" Korin roared, grabbing his staff. "There aren't any?!"

"Yeah that's what I said." A heavy set figure with an ugly face, unkempt hair, and an orange kimono, the mountain man known as Yajirobe was many things: A drifter. A ronin. A prick. "There are no more senzu."

I should kick you off my tower you idiot!" Korin roared, taking a swing at Yajirobe who dodged easily. "Almost all of of those beans I had for a century or more, and in less than a decade you ate them all! What is wrong with you!" Another swing, and miss.

"I got hungry." Yajirobe started to turn his neck left and right, receiving a satisfying crack for his trouble. "Hungry right now too."

"One bean can keep you full for ten whole days and you gobbled them up like they were M&M's!" Korin took his staff and chucked it at Yajirobe, who didn't expect it: the blow sent him flying off the tower, towards the Earth below. "Oh..." Korin cursed and scratched his head absent-mindlessly as the wails slowly disappeared as Yajirobe fell to the ground. "I overreacted a tad." But Korin knew Yajirobe will be fine. Yamcha though...

OOO

Chaozu arose from his meditation in a sweat, gulping mouthfuls of air. Underneath the waterfall the tiny being stayed for a moment to collect his thoughts. Though he cannot sense it now, he had a premonition-the feeling of a dark evil presence, and Yamcha being consumed by it.

'Tenshinhan!' Chaozu called outwards mentally. 'It's Yamcha, he's in trouble.' He waited a moment-silence. Flying out of the waterfall, Chaozu ascended into the air, looking for his friend. Soon enough he found him far outwards upon a mountainous plateau, performing the Crane Style School kata. It seems that he has been performing this more often than his meditations.

'Tenshinhan?'

'Hello Chaozu.' Tenshinhan responded back, ceasing the kata, and proceeded to perform shadow boxing. 'What is it?' Tenshinhan was a tall figure, and almost like an emotionless shell. Upon his forehead was a third eye, a touchy subject for him when asked. Descendant of an alien, or has he reached true enlightenment? Shirtless, you can see one large scar over his chest, courtesy of his former master's brother, but now, also more scars, and tears on his skin that he has received since. It has been an eventual five years for him.

'Yamcha is in trouble.' Chaozu repeated again. 'I know he is too far to sense-'

'He is not too far for me.' Tenshinhan interrupted, lowering himself to the ground, then rising using only his arms. 'Yamcha is in trouble.' After a dozen more pushups, Tenshinhan got up and proceeded to perform his kata in silence.

'Tenshinhan, we need to help him.' Chaozu said in disbelief to his friend's nonchalant attitude-what Tenshinhan stated next wasn't encouraging either:

'Why bother? So what?' Tenshinhan mentally replied, his kata exercises continuing. 'It's just Yamcha.'

"Yamcha is our friend!" Chaozu cried out verbally , causing Tenshinhan to pause. He looked to Chaozu. Like Tenshinhan, he was an enigma all to himself: The two met when Tenshinhan was only 14; Eleven years have passed and he is still looks the same: A tiny, white china doll like figure that only goes as far as Tenshinhan's kneecap, with rosy cheeks like a smiling clown and a disposition like a child. Only this time, the face was construed as an angry boy with no more leniences to give. Tenshinhan knew, that Chaozu knew, that Tenshinhan was going through changes in his pursuit for more power, having been rejected by Kami himself, and Chaozu willingly went with it, no matter how brutal or dark Tenshinhan became. But Tenshinhan knew, that Chaozu knew, that Chaozu only allowed what he could stomach. Ignorance of a friend that they've known for years, would never be allowed to stand.

"...Soon enough, Son Goku will come and defeat whoever is out there causing trouble." Tenshinhan said, slowly and carefully to convey emotion. "And then the Dragonballs will be gathered like nothing happened. You shouldn't worry, my friend."

"We are going to help Yamcha." Chaozu said. "If Goku isn't there now, we need to stall for time."

"Chaozu, listen to me-"

"We go!"

"You've already died once!" Tenshinhan protested. "you can't-"

"NO!" Chaozu roared, levitating into the air. "WE. GO." And he shot off without a moment's hesitation to Central City. Tenshinhan gritted his teeth, and followed. Going into the lion's den to save a wounded wolf was not supposed to be on today's agenda.

OOO

"You're a horrible liar, friend. I don't like liars." Raditz held his hand out towards Yamcha, and in the last second, veered his right hand eight degrees.

Pure, unadulterated carnage. The ball was designed for concussion, not detonation, so it tore right through the King's Solders like paper-_mâché_. The ones who were hit square in the middle were the lucky ones in that they died instantly as they shredded on impact, but the others that were in the vicinity of the ball, found themselves armless or legless, and bleeding to death. The ball eventually stopped its destruction-when it went smackdab into the middle of the right castle wing, obliterating it. Then Raditz fired two beams of energy at the castle with his other hand. The screams of terror that followed were like a hymn, and Raditz was the blessed pastor; Aegon and the remaining solders that were not injured from the death ball, attacked. Raditz ducked and weaved for show like some kind of space boxer, and when he went to offense, he fought like one- Jab to the face, chest collapse. Uppercut to the jaw, brain flying into the air. In ten seconds, they were all dead.

"Goku...Please." Yamcha whimpered. His eyes were shut, praying for a miracle, anything, and then he found his neck being throttled. His eyes jerking wide open, he saw the menace staring at him with a horrible grin and an evil gleam in the eye.

"I have to admit, he looks kind of delicious." Raditz said, looking back at Aegon. "The thought of eating him has crossed my mind, but he might be poisonous...Black and bright orange does not go together in nature." Raditz then looked to Yamcha, who is now in complete shock, of everything.

"Where is my brother?" Raditz continued. "Lie to me again, and I'll kill you slowly." Yamcha was hoisted up into the air, fingers tightening like a noose. "Is he alive or dead?"

"Alive!" Yamcha cried out between gasps. He felt the grip around his neck start to slack, so he continued. "Goku is alive!"

"Goku?!" Raditz frowned at this. "His name is Kakarot! Furthermore, you should all be dead, by his hand!"

"W-what? Why would he do that?" For his trouble, Yamcha found himself being shook like a stuffed animal.

"Why?" mocked Raditz, shaking Yamcha even harder. Yamcha could feel his bones crumbling by the shakes. "Because it was his job!" Ceasing his shaking, He held Yamcha, and started to tighten his grip. "Kakarot is a Saiyan, like me. And he is a conqueror, like me!"

"L-*cough*-LIAR!" Yamcha spat, saliva hitting Raditz's face, who started to smile. "GOKU *cough*

is a hero and one of my oldest, truest friends! He saved us all!"

"Next question." Raditz said, shaking Yamcha again, hearing the gentle snaps and pop as Yamcha slowly is throttled. The tight grip was almost unable to bear. Everything is going dark...and soon enough, Raditz stopped the shaking, and his grip slacked again. Yamcha took in large amounts of air, and sputtered, tears and spit falling onto Raditz's blood soaked hands. "Where is Kakarot? Answer now, and we can end-"

It was then that his scouter started to beep, screaming of impending danger. Raditz looked right, surprised, and he saw it-A blue beam of energy, coming right at him with a power level of 710! Raditz let go of Yamcha and jumped back. The beam then went outwards into the sky and disssapated- the the attack stopped.. Yamcha and Raditz looked to the right for the assailant. He was a bald short figure, adorned in an orange red gi, with a turtle shell on his back and sunshades on his face. He had a calm look upon him, perhaps not completely confident, but calm all the same.

"**Kamehameha**." Krillin called out. He took the shell off of his back, and dropped it to the ground, where upon it formed a crater under itself. He looked awkward as he then positioned himself legs wide apart. As he did this, he raised his left hand into the sky, and a yellow disk started to form. "One more time."

'When on sleep mode, scouters are designed to only alert when the user is in immediate danger-the blast might not have killed me, but with no time to react, I would not be be feeling fine either,' Raditz thought. He pressed a button on his scouter. 'And now the half man is at 410. He got close enough and my scouter got nothing, but then he fired an attack that did cause alarm. How is that possible?' Raditz started to chuckle, giving off a sense that he was always in control. "That was a good try!" he shouted.

"Thank you." Krillin said, a small smile forming. "I won't miss this time." The disk above Krillin's palm started to spin and grow wider. Yamcha started to shake.

"K-Krillin, this guy is crazy!" Yamcha said. "G-get out of here! Get Goku!" He pleaded." But Krillin looked to him, Master Roshi's giant shades on his face, wearing them as if they were always his.

"Wonderful weather we're having, right buddy?" Yamcha was utter flabbergasted. Raditz started to laugh boisterously, laughing so hard, he was almost ready to grab his sides. Yamcha was ready to speak again, pleading for Krillin to stop messing around and then he thought of something. Wonderful weather. Barely a cloud, blue skies, sun is ou...That's it. He slowly started raising his index fingers to his forehead.

"Tell Charon that Raditz sent you." Raditz finally said, calming down. So go on, give me your best-

"**TAIYOKEN!**" Yamcha shouted, and immediately Raditz's retinas was bombarded with a blinding white light. The pain was excruciating, and was unlike an attack that he ever experienced, but Raditz was a professional. Still blind, he shot his hands outs at Yamcha and Krillin, and fired. In his mind, he expected for the two humans to roast promptly, after all, they could not see. But Krillin did see, and was ready. The energy disk instantly dissipated as Krillin zipped towards Yamcha, the pink blast setting off behind him. He flew into Yamcha, tackling him to the ground, narrowly surviving getting burnt to a crisp. Yamcha screamed as the bones in arms finally gave out, and he didn't move again, having passed out. Vision returning, Raditz followed his scouter's beeping, to see Krillin's arm and hand outstretched. He had created, and already thrown, a new disk

" **KIENZAN!" **Krillin shouted, the large disk racing at Raditz at breakneck speed, going for his waist. The beeping of the scouter was firing away rapidly. This "Kienzan" was off somehow. Raditz shot up into the air, raising his hands above his hands for a final attack..

"You missed, half man!" Raditz roared, hot pink death getting ready to fire. He was so sure of himself, he ignored the still constant beeping of the scouter, a costly mistake. Krillin, suddenly shot both of his hands up into the air, and the disk, having been flying through the plains at a slower speed, turned a somersault and came back to Raditz and a breakneck speed was a final buzz , and both forearms were no longer connected to Raditzs body. A loud, questioning scream wailed through Central City. Silence answered him.

"**Kienzan...Tsuiseki**" Krillin said, cracking his knuckles. No longer able to sustain flight, Raditz was staring at his bisected arms, sobbing at the pain and frustration, the over dominating power he once had was petering out, just like the blood gushing from his holes. "And now that your power dropped to a low enough level, it's time for you to give up." Raditz opened his eyes, blood crazed, and angry. "Don't give me that look." Krillin said. "I can cauterize-"

"You think I will submit to...an inferior being!" Raditz jumped at Krillin, ready to kick him in the head, but Krillin was already upon him: a headbutt to the face sent the menace reeling into the air, and Krillin appeared right behind him and slammed him to the ground. Raditz landed on his feet, but his legs buckled, and he was down again.

"You're going to bleed to death." Krillin said, nonchalanty. "You will die long before I do." He was met with a roar, and Krillin ducked, dodged, and weaved every blow that came next from two feet. Krillin contemplated just knocking Raditz out, so he can be helped now, and interrogated later, but decided never mind. Why he was on Earth, and who he was, didn't really matter, after what he's done.

* * *

><p>Lookout - 10:59 AM<p>

"The humans surprise me more and more everyday." Kami stated to Mr. Popo, overwhelmingly surprised at the development that transpired. They peered over their keep, though they can sense it far easier than see with their eyes "It is upsetting that I cannot act upon these threats, with the power I do wield, but just like the Mafuba, and now the Kienzan, the Earth is in good hands."

"Yes Kami." Mr. Popo said dutifully. "And what will we tell to Son Goku about this long lost relative?" Before Kami could respond, they heard it-the creaking of the door, the only door in the entire lookout. Popo and Kami turned, having forgotten during the invasion that Son Goku was training in the hyperbolic time chamber, and the prodigal son had indeed returned. His clothes were tattered, and he looked slightly thinner, but other than that, it seemed as if he hasn't spent two years in another dimension, with a goofy smile plastered on his face and and his aura brimming with confidence. Mr. Popo and Kami walked to him, but before they could speak to him, a frown slowly appeared on his face-Goku is now sensing Krillin, Yamcha and the slow drop of chi from a third.

"I have to go."

"Pathetic." A voice from the scouter said to Raditz and he wheezed on the ground. "You are no Saiyan." A tear fell from Raditz's eyes, and he barely tried to keep awake, his one last act of defiance. A bit on the squeamish side, Krillin had already went to Yamcha, checking him for any external injuries. He then looked up, He already knew Tenshinhan and Chaozu were coming, he had sensed them during his dodge sessions, but now he sensed a powerful light presence., coming right at them.

"G-Goku!" Krillin shouted, ecstatic, looking westward. Though Chaozu and Tenshinhan had a headstart on Goku, and he was farther away, in only 5 minutes Goku was already in front of Krillin, with a single senzu bean in his hand(Yajirobe forgot one); and looking worst for wear-tattered clothes was one thing, but he looked wiser and more tired, much more than anything than Krillin ever expected.

"G-Goku, how did you get here so fast? And your energy, it's huge!" Goku ignored this, and knelt to Yamcha, placing the senzu bean-in his mouth, and helped him chew and swallow. In a flash, Yamcha was up and about.

"Goku! Krillin!" Yamcha exclaimed, and then turned around warily. "Is, is Raditz dead?"

"Well, he stopped moving." Krillin said. "If you hadn't stepped up, I don't think either of us would have made it. Thank you" Yamcha smiled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Goku looked to Raditz, able to feel his chi slowly drop. He was alive. Barely.

"Who is he?" Goku pondered, walking to him. Krillin and Yamcha followed suit.

"He...said some things." Yamcha started. "Lies of course. That he is your brother, and that you came to Earth to kill us all." Yamcha started to laugh heartily, amidst Krillin and Goku's surprise. Krillin, said nothing about this, as they neared Raditz noting that he did have a tail, and Goku used to have one as well. Raditz was laying facedown, so Goku gently, turned him on his back. He was greeted with coughing, and a smile.

"B-brother." Raditz said, wheezing. All three of the Turtle School Students' eyes widened. "It's good to have seen you again, even if you gone...trai..." And then, he was gone.

End of Chapter 1

Translations

Matuan = Sesame Ball. Goes well with Yamcha, a type of tea.

Tsuiseki = Tracking.

Possible controversies?

Krillin knowing the Destructo Disk Pre Kami: It didn't seemed like the Kienzan was an attack that could only have been come up with by Krillin because he trained on the lookout.

Krillin learning to control his Destructo Disk: Yamcha taught him the Sou Ki Dan (The Spirit Ball) the first energy attack that can be controlled. After which Krillin took the building blocks of that technique and applied it to the Kienzan..

Krillin's power level being 410: Canon Goku's power level was at 410 in canon, and he was slacking off! Krillin had to work for that level of power.

Yamcha knowing the Solar Flare: Everyone else knows it. *shrugs*

Raditz losing to Krillin: Everything had to be perfect: Krillin knowing the improved Kienzan or else the attack would miss, Yamcha being a viable distraction or else Raditz would have seen the disk coming earlier and would have reacted differently, and finally Raditz believing he was in control at all times, or else he would get up close and personal. Blowing things up is what Saiyans do to defeat their foes, it would make sense that Raditz would do it to finish Krillin off

Next Chapter: The dragonballs are being gathered-but by whom?


End file.
